


we dope girls, we flawless

by ringthealarm



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Nicki Minaj (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringthealarm/pseuds/ringthealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beynika high school au</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dope girls, we flawless

**Author's Note:**

> clearly unbeated, all mistakes are mine. also i haven't written anything in eons so excuse how choppy this clearly is

beyoncé found herself super lucky. moving from texas, she was new to new york starting junior year but, she found herself in a good groove. she found herself a good group of friends, made herself a spot on the cheerleading team (captain spot by senior year, i may add), and found herself adored quickly by her peers.

so others thought it was weird that even though she was with the “popular” crowd, she considered robyn her best friend and confidant.

robyn was… well. she wasn’t popular but, she wasn’t a complete loser either. she had the nickname “bad gal riri” around campus and for a good reason. people knew not to start shit with her.

they connected because of their love of music and both being new and felt like outsiders to the school since they both transferred in junior year. they were complete opposites but that’s what made it work.

“so, what’s the plan?” robyn said, putting her tray down. beyoncé looked perplexed. robyn rolled her eyes, “nicki’s halloween party tonight, remember? we need to make you look hot as fuck for nicki, okay? you not being all over her yet is giving me hives”

beyoncé narrowed her eyes.

“it’s giving YOU hives? give me a break,” she muttered, taking a sip of her iced tea.

“YES! like, i know you’re into her, it’s obvious! and she’s so into you!” robyn literally exclaimed.

beyoncé straightened up, interested in where this was gonna go. nicki? nicki minaj, the basketball player? interested in her? beyoncé knew nicki was into girls but to be interested in her was kinda out there. she’s never even really spoken to her except friendly hellos & byes at their basketball events.

“robz, how do you know that?”

“ciara told me in gym that nicki liked you! you know they’re besties. anyways, she’s kinda a blabbermouth. a cute blabbermouth, and-”

beyoncé couldn’t help but interrupt with an eye roll and a scoff. she couldn’t stand to listen to robyn go on about ciara for another day

“so when the fuck are YOU gonna get with ciara? now that’s giving ME hives”

robyn leaned back, fidgeting her hands.

“i don’t know, i don’t think she’s interested like tha-”

“she’s gay, robz” beyoncé deadpanned

“no shit! i meant… i don’t know. i’m not sure if she would be into me? i know i’m hot and i can get any fucking girl i wanted in this school but like,”

robyn looked off, not knowing what else to say. beyoncé looked at robyn for a few moments before pushing her tray off to the side, grabbing robyn’s hands

“listen to me. she’s into you. i’m into nicki. so what we’re gonna do is go to this party and go for it, alright? whatever goes, goes”

robyn squeezed beyoncé’s hands before letting go.

“alright”

——

beyoncé and robyn decided to dress up as peridot and garnet respectfully from steven universe

“does the green in my hair look bad?” beyoncé asked, glancing at herself in the mirror, feeling extra hot in her green and black body suit. she didn't have to put color in her hair at all but she always goes the extra mile when dressing up, plus, she liked change

“hell no! you look hot! you put green in your hair all the time, to be honest. makes you look like a little bad ass”

“the world isn’t ready for baddie bey yet like we with bad gal riri yet” beyoncé smirked, robyn laughed.

“okay, let’s go!”

——

“…you know what i’m saying, huh?”

beyoncé was completely bored out her mind. she couldn’t fucking find nicki at her own goddamn party and all the dudes talking to her (more like hitting on her) were making her lose her mind.

“you know, scott…”

“it’s ricky…” he corrected

“sure. i’m gonna get another drink, excuse me,” beyoncé muttered, making a beeline to the door. once she got outside, away from the crowd, she sat on a marble bench under a tree. she proceeded putting her head into lap, sighing loudly and obnoxiously.

“you okay, babe?”

beyonce heard an angelic voice beside her and she looked up. nicki. well, shit.

“nice costume, by the way. peridot?” nicki said

beyoncé beamed.

“you’re the only person that has guessed it right. god bless you. and you look hot as harley quinn”

nicki laughed, “and robyn is garnet. yeah, i saw her with ciara earlier. they were practically eating each others face off by the punch bowl. god knows what they're up to now, my goodness”

beyoncé smiled but shakes her head. well, that’s robyn for you. and quite frankly she was jealous because she’s possible eating the fuck out of ciara right at this moment and she’s bored to tears at this party. or well, she was. until nicki.

nicki cleared her throat, “so… i’ve been looking for you actually”

beyoncé felt her insides tingle but she kept her cool. she kept it.

“okay, why?”

“i wanted to talk to you”

“about?”

nicki sighed, “you’re probably the most interesting thing at this party, bey”

beyoncé honestly wanted to die right there. she’s usually good at flirting but right now she couldn’t even get a sentence out. she even called her ‘bey’.

“i-i’m glad”

nicki just looked at her with a smile and for sure, beyoncé was gonna die.

nicki continued, “i wanna try something,”

beyoncé turned into her direction, confused where this was going. she saw nicki lean in and my god! my god! MY GOD. beyoncé felt her hands shake but she leaned in to meeting halfway. and then… and then! beyoncé felt her lips touch hers and oh my god.

she was unresponsive for few seconds but then she started to kiss back. after a few minutes, beyoncé thought nicki was such a good kisser and she was so gentle and such a fuc-

then she felt nicki’s tongue slip into her mouth and she couldn’t help but moan in response. beyoncé couldn’t believe this. she was making out with her crush. this was unbelievable, crazy even.

as quick as it began, it was over

they both pulled apart to catch their breaths.

beyoncé quietly mused, “why me? i, we…. you hardly know me”

nicki laughed, as if that was the funniest thing she ever heard. “hun, a girl makes out with you and you have the audacity to ask why? god, you’re special”

beyoncé melted but she looked away and muttered, “you make me shy”

“i noticed, babe. it’s cute. you’re cute”

again, beyoncé wanted to die for like the 50th time tonight

“can we go back to making out though? you’re a good kisser”

“yeah, we can. we can”

**Author's Note:**

> also! beyonce as peridot is totally inspired by her superpower music video, just saying.


End file.
